The Silver Legend
by powerrangersfan364
Summary: Elizabeth has had a hard life. She has secrets, and a past that few have the privilege of knowing. What happens when she is thrown headfirst into the power rangers life... again? Rated T to be safe.
1. Beginnings

Elizabeth Anne Silverra looked through the window, at what would soon be her new home. From an elevation of 10,000 feet, the city of Blue Bay Harbor didn't look like much. But Beth knew that looks could be deceiving.

Her short stature, small frame, oddly pixie like face, and large hazel eyes gave her an appearance of innocence and vulnerability that could melt some of the toughest hearts. But beneath the long, thick blonde hair was an intelligence that belied her meager 17(almost 18) years. Both experience and wisdom lurked behind her soft beauty.

The girl let out a sigh. Her companion, a middle-aged man with dark hair and brown eyes, glanced at her curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that, but mostly about all the places I've lived, Briarwood, Paranoma City, Angel Grove, and Ocean Bluff, to name a few, and all the people I know, Ji, Udonna, Jason, Tommy, Trini, Kim, Kat, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Zhane, Andros, Claire, Haylee, and so many more, I have very little to show for it. Just a box sent ahead, two suitcases full of clothes, a rather large wad of cash, a random assortment of flash-drives, and my dog."

"What's on those flash-drives anyway?"

"The silver one is a journal, and the information on my biological family. The black one is the blue prints and theory behind some of my inventions, which still need work. The green one contains my resume, diplomas, medical history, and my many demos, and the pink one holds photos and videos of all of my friends and I." she explained.

"You must be very organized," he pointed out.

"If your life ever becomes as complicated as mine, you'll need the organization," Beth replied cryptically.

Jake Brooks truly did not understand. He and his wife had adopted Beth, as she preferred to be called, a little over six months ago. Their son, Dustin, had moved out six months before, so, upon hearing about the teen, which had lost both her birth parents, and three adoptive families, they decided they could afford to take another child in. Granted, Beth, the child prodigy, probably could have survived on her own, but mutual loneliness made this a family.

Now Beth was headed to Blue Bay Harbor to move in with her new brother. Jake, or as Beth calls him, Uncle J, was going on an extended business trip to Germany, and taking Mrs. Brooks with him.

"Attention all California Airway passengers, we are approaching Blue Bay Airport. Please stow all luggage in the overhead compartments, secure your seats in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you and welcome to Blue Bay Harbor."

Most people would be nervous about going to live with a relative they had never met. Not Beth. Her worries were so much larger; they made this look like child's play. Come to think of it, she didn't even seem concerned about the frequent monster attacks, or the mysterious power rangers that protected the city.

Beth smirked as that last thought entered her mind. Rangers were nothing new to her. She had attended high school in Angel Grove.

As the plane landed, Beth began to go over her mental to-do list. She had to pick up Arda, a large, silver-coated she-wolf, from the shelter. She also had to buy a new laptop, a good dirt bike, dog food, and postage stamps. Then she had postcards to send to her many friends and find a job. But first she had to figure out exactly how over-protective Dustin would be, and how best to fend him off.

Beth and Uncle J got off the plane and were picking up their luggage, when they were hailed by a brown haired guy who appeared to be a little absent minded.

"Dad!"

"Dustin, it's good to see you!" This exclamation was followed by the stereotypical man-hug. "This is your sister Elizabeth."

"Lizzy, when…"

"It's Beth," she interrupted.

"Lizzy it is then," teased Dustin with a cheeky smile, while Beth rolled her eyes, "when Dad said you graduated high school at 13, I pictured, well, a nerd. You don't look like that," Dustin stated awkwardly. "I won't have to fend off guys, will I?" he teased.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Trust me Waldo, I don't need another over-protective big brother, I'm a third degree black belt."

Beth really didn't look nerdy, and definitely not unattractive. Her thick hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, accenting her delicate features. Her silver tunic, black pants, belt, and black flats highlighted her figure, obviously without even trying. She wore no make-up, and her only was a single necklace with three stones and a single earing that curled around her right ear in the shape of a howling wolf.

If Dustin was annoyed at the use of his real name, he didn't show it as he grabbed one of Beth's suitcases, while she threw her black purse over her shoulder, grabbed her jacket and the other suitcase, and followed him out to the truck. She noticed, for the first time, the odd looking object on Dustin's wrist and wondered how much more complicated her life could get.

Jake watched the two interacting as if they had known each other forever. Smiling he grabbed his bag and followed the two out.


	2. Settling In

The previous chapter was more of a prologue, yes it's true. To anyone reading this story, the next few chapters are mostly fillers, but it explains some of her past, and how she thinks about things.

After dropping Beth's stuff off at Dustin's two bedroom apartment, the trio headed into town, to the pet shelter. Inside, they headed directly to the receptionist, a pretty brunette in her early 20's.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Elizabeth Silverra, and this is my legal guardian Jake Brooks, and his son Dustin. We're here to pick up my dog Arda, a large, domesticated she-wolf. She arrived here two days ago from Ocean Bluff." Dustin stared at Beth, shocked by both her business-like tone, and the fact that he would be living with a wolf.

"Oh, yes, right this way Miss Silverra, though your companions will have to wait here, shelter policy, you know," the receptionist replied, almost apologetically.

The two left and returned shortly with the canine in question. It was a lovely wolf, grey, almost silver, with a white underbelly, and hazel eyes that almost matched those of her owner. The receptionist was questioning Beth about Arda.

"Is it true that she's a service dog?"

"Yes, I trained her myself. She's a very smart dog. Aren't you Arda?" At this, the dog nudged Beth's hand, and her tail sped up."

"How did you come to own her?"

"Her mother was brought to the shelter; she gave birth while she was there, but rejected this runt. By the time it was old enough to be released into the wild, she was too dependent on humans, and I got to keep her. So, how much will this cost?"

"Oh, the stay, plus the food you bought, plus her shots, that adds up to $99.95"

"Here you go, plus a $20 donation to the shelter. Have a nice day!" With that, Beth turned and left Arda at her heels.

At the truck, Dustin turned to her.

"You have to come to Storm Chargers with me. I want you to see where I work and meet my friends."

"Dustin, you and Uncle J go on, just give me directions, and I'll meet you there. I doubt you want Arda in your truck. Plus, she's been dying for a nice long run, haven't you Arda?"

They agreed and Dustin and his father took off. Beth took a moment to process the events of the day.

"Well Arda, just you and me, like old times. My new brother seems a little… over enthusiastic, but he has a good heart, don't you agree?" Arda wagged her tail. "Good, now let's run."

The two took off, both seeming thrilled at the new pace. They made it to Storm Chargers, the action sports store where Dustin worked, in remarkably short time considering the 10 mile distance. Upon seeing a 'pets welcome' sign, Beth and Arda entered, unknowingly walking right into the midst of another adventure.

Dustin spotted her immediately.

"Hey Lizzy!"

"It's Beth!" she interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Lizzy to me1 Anyway, these are my friends Tori, Shane, Blake, Hunter, Cam, and my boss Kelly. Guys, this is my sister Elizabeth." Beth did a double take; the last two were vaguely familiar.

"It's Beth. Nice to meet you all. This is Arda," she replied, gesturing to her companion and shaking hands with everybody.

Then she spotted her adoptive father with his new riding gloves. "Uncle J, you went to the track? When did you find the time?"

"Yeah, well we passed it on the way here and it looked too good to pass up…" he trailed off.

"Hey, I'm not gonna bite your head off, it just reminded me that I really need another bike."

"What happened to your old one?"

"I sold it; I know from experience that it's always good to have extra cash when moving. And shipping one of those properly is expensive," Beth chuckled.

"Yeah, okay, Dustin and I have to go now, my flight leaves in an hour."

"'Kay, Bye Uncle J, Dustin." The two left.

While this conversation was taking place, Dustin's friends were staring at the fair haired beauty in front of them. Or rather, Cam, Hunter, and Shane were. Kelly, Blake, and Tori were watching the other three amusedly.

Hunter was the first to break the silence. "So, you ride?"

"Yeah, I have since I was about 10 years old."

"Really?" Cam asked.

"I was depressed, because it was the anniversary of my mother's death, and my brothers had taken me to a local race. I was fascinated, so, in order to cheer me up, they bought me a bike, and hid it at a friend's house." That was partially true. But, Beth had too many secrets.

"Well, what else are you into?" asked Tori.

"Gymnastics, Martial Arts, Rocket Science, Cooking, History, and Running, among other things."

"Rocket Science?" questioned Cam.

"I graduated high school at 13, and attended Berkley with a major in Astrophysics and a minor in biology. I earned a PhD in just two years, and have been studying Martial Arts on the weekends at a private academy in Ocean Bluff."

To say they were amazed is an understatement. Suddenly a beeping noise was heard.

"Uh, we have somewhere to be, you don't mind us leaving, do you?" asked Shane uncertainly.

"Go, I have things to do anyway." They left, and Beth turned to Kelly. "Do you know of any place that's hiring?"

"Yeah, I've needed some extra help around here. The boys keep disappearing."

"That's weird. I wonder why?" Kelly shrugged. Beth continued, "You look familiar. You wouldn't happen to know a Kimberly Hart would you?"

"Oh, Kim, she's my cousin."

"Thought so, you can see the family resemblance."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, she broke my brother's heart." Beth stated harshly. "But, she's like a sister to me, I haven't heard from her in a while."

"So, when can you start work?" Kelly changed the topic.

"How 'bout Monday?"

"Monday's fine, you start at nine."

"I'll be there," Beth assured.

"You won't be making much I'm afraid, I only need you for three hours a day."

"That's fine, I don't need much, and it leaves free time for everything else."

"Okay, it's a deal." The two shook on it.

"Kelly, you wouldn't happen to know where I can get a bike cheap, or where the nearest gymnastics gym is, would you?"

"The gym is three blocks south, one block east. Can't miss it. As for the bike, there's one out back. It's nearly unfixable, but you could give it a try. Or, you could look in the catalogue."

"How much do you want for the bike? I love a challenge." Beth's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"If you can fix it, it's yours." Kelly responded generously. "Let's go see it."

Out back was the sorriest looking bike Beth had ever seen. The wheels were bent; the body was covered in rust and muck. And the engine was in pieces.

Beth turned to Kelly, "I think I can fix it. It'll take time and a whole lot of patience, but I can do this."

"Great, I thought I'd have to scrap it. Anyway, Shane has a skate demo, want to come?"

"I think I better get Arda home and everything unpacked. If you see Dustin, could you tell him where I've gone?"

"Yeah sure, see ya around."

Elizabeth and Arda left, and headed toward their new home.

Beth's room wasn't big by any standards, but she liked it. A twin bed was pushed up against the west wall, in the corner, by the south wall. A large dog kennel sat at the foot of the bed, and a small shoe rack sat by the kennel. The room had no closet, but an armoire sat against the south wall in the other corner. Between the armoire and the bed, and beneath a window, was a small dresser. A desk sat against the east wall, and the door was situated on the north wall.

The walls were a soft mint green, and the floor was covered in bamboo flooring. The furniture was all made of black walnut, with silver handles and knobs.

Beth smiled. With a few touches this room could become quite cozy. Beth took Arda's lead off, placed the wolf in her kennel, and set the lead on top of it. An averaged sized box of Beth's things had been sent ahead, and now sat on the bed. Beth decided to unpack that first.

Beth pulled out picture frame after picture frame, some of various groups of teens, others of adults. These she scattered about the room. Next Beth pulled out a set of silver sheets, and an old green and silver quilt. She made her bed quickly and returned to her box.

Beth pulled out a silver leotard and smiled fondly. There was also a red and silver yoga mat, a silver sundress, an expensive looking silver, green, and white hair clip, and a pair of black heels. These were all gifts from people who meant a lot to her.

She placed the yoga mat on the floor, the sundress and the leotard in the armoire, the heels on the shoe rack, and glanced at the box again. She pulled a jewelry box out and opened it. A bracelet lay inside; a blue and silver chord with a single charm in the shape of a wolf. Beth took the bracelet and put it on. It was a promise that her family would always be there for her. Beth placed the hairclip in the jewelry box, and set the entire thing on her dresser.

Beth dug into her box and pulled out the last item. It was an ornately carved stick. It was about a foot long, with the image of ivy crawling up it. The ivy appears to cradle a white stone with silver veins. Beth laid this on a set of silver hooks in the back of the armoire.

Sighing, Beth turned to her suitcases and began unpacking. Her underthings went into the top drawer in her dresser. Her assortment of t-shirts, tunics, and jerseys went into the middle. The bottom was filled with jeans, leggings, sweats, and shorts. She placed her bathing suit, her two blouses, her two skirts, her black slacks, and a black jacket into the armoire. Her running shoes and flip-flops were placed on the shoe rack, along with the boots Beth pulled off her feet.

Beth slid her suitcases under her bed and opened her purse. She took out a small locked box and put it on her desk. The secrets on the flash drives within were not for ordinary eyes. Beth returned to her purse and checked the contents. Inside was her wallet, containing her driver's license, social security card, and $600. She would buy a new laptop tomorrow.

Suddenly, Beth heard a noise from down stairs. "Lizzy, I'm home! Are you there?"

"Yes Waldo, I was just unpacking!" Beth smirked; two could play at that game.

"Come down, I got take out!"

Beth headed down to the start of her new life.

_That was a lot of description I know. But, can anyone guess what chapter this takes place in? Next chapter, Beth gets some action. Also, Beth has a long and complicated past. Do any of you know what it is, please comment!_


	3. Unmasked

_This chapter may get a little confusing. Beth spills a lot of information about herself that I'm fairly certain she didn't intend to spill. However, there is more to her backstory, quite a lot more actually. Thank you for reading my story. Please enjoy! :D_

The next morning, a Sunday, Beth dressed in a silver tunic, and black leggings. Dustin left with his friends and announced that he wouldn't be back until dinner.

After a simple breakfast of cereal, Beth headed to her room to do her morning routine, which consisted of yoga, and then a half hour of meditation. Feeling totally relaxed both physically, and mentally, Beth strapped on a pair of black, and silver running shoes, grabbed a small backpack, and placed her wallet, a water bottle, a plastic bag with dog treats, a few granola bars, and her leotard inside the backpack.

Beth then took Arda out of her kennel, and strapped her lead on her. Beth decided to go for a run and see what the day would bring. After a short once-around-the-block, Arda was given a treat, and fed, and left in Beth's room to do as she pleased.

This time when Beth left the house, she had no purpose in mind. Beth ran, and ran, never speeding up, and never slowing down. As she went she started memorizing the streets and stores. Blue Bay seemed to be a peaceful city.

Beth was enjoying the sights when a now familiar voice hailed her.

"Lizzy!"

"What do you want Waldo?!" she shouted as she ran over to him.

"You were near the track, and I thought you'd like to see it," he explained.

"Okay then, Lead the way." They walked in silence until they reached Blake, Hunter and Kelly at the track unloading the bikes.

"Dustin, glad you could make it. Beth, it's nice to see you again. Are you settling in well?" asked Kelly kindly.

"Yes, very well thank you. Blue Bay Harbor is surprisingly peaceful."

Suddenly, a mad cackling sound rattled through the air. Foot soldiers appeared and Kelly ran. They let her go.

"Kelzacks," Hunter swore softly.

The Kelzacks attacked, and all four of them leapt into the fray. They fought valiantly. A group of Kelzacks had cornered Dustin. A flash of silver appeared in front of him and took them out.

"No one and I mean no one, hurts my brother," Beth snarled from a protective stance in front of Dustin. She launched herself into the fray with a pair of wicked silver hunting knives, held in the reverse position, which appeared out of nowhere. "You three better go ahead and morph, I don't want to be covering for you the entire time."

To say that the three were extremely surprised is the understatement of the century. Though confused they complied. Randomly, Zurgane appeared behind Beth with a knife to the throat, and called a halt to the fight. "This battle is over; we have what Lothor wants."

"Not exactly," smirked Beth. Beth pulled a dagger out and stabbed her captor. He dropped his knife, giving Beth enough time to yank the dagger out, and preform a standing back handspring, launching herself off of Zurgane's shoulder, and flipping through the air, to land three feet behind him.

"This isn't over silver!" he vowed before disappearing.

The three boys rushed over to the girl, demanding answers.

"I won't tell a soul; I promise. As for how I know, well, a former ranger can always tell, though the fact that I built those morphers may have contributed to my immediate recognition at the airport."

The boys had no way of knowing if this was true, so the Bradley brothers elected to drag her to Ninja Ops to get confirmation. Hunter grabbed her arm roughly and set off at a fast pace toward the forest.

"Dude, do you have to drag me? I can walk you know, and that really hurts!" Beth exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think I can trust you yet." He pointed out.

"I agree, you have no reason to trust me. But you also have no reason to distrust me. Plus, there are three of you and one of me, you all can morph, I can't, and I don't even want to escape."

"Dude you might want to loosen your grip a little," Dustin commented, pointing out the obvious pain on Beth's face.

"Oh, sorry," Hunter replied, promptly releasing her.

"At least it wasn't the hair like last time," Beth stated ruefully, rubbing her arm.

By this time they had reached the waterfall. Dustin led the way through.

Once inside Ninja Ops, they ran into Cam, Tori, and Shane training.

"What's she doing here?" asked Shane accusingly.

Cam stepped forward. "Ah, Elizabeth, I should have known it was you," he stated.

"Cameron, I was wondering if you'd recognize me. It's good to see you again, after two whole years." Beth reached up to embrace him. Sensei chose this moment to interrupt.

"Elizabeth, I was watching your battle. You acquitted yourself well, as always. Do you know why they wanted you?"

Elizabeth gave a slight bow to the guinea pig. "Sensei Watanabe, I am honored at your appraisal. I can only guess at the reason behind their attempted abduction of me. It may be because of my powers. It may have been for ransom, or they may simple have wanted to knock the rangers off their game."

"Elizabeth you must continue your training. We can't have them getting ahold of you."

"Sensei, with all due respect, I don't think it's possible to increase my training, without severely weakening me. I have been groomed since birth to protect my people, whoever they are, where ever they are. I have been on every power ranger team, with the exception of this one, since I was nine years old. I have mastered 7 forms of martial arts, and have a responsibility to master two more. Yes, some of those include the way of the ninja, water, air, and Thunder. I never stop training.

"I have protection from various forms of mind control, and erase. I won't get captured, and I would die, before they could use me to harm you. Rita tried, and failed, many times, and I was nine years old, nine!"

"Whoa!" Dustin exclaimed. "You're the legendary silver ranger. My sister is the legendary silver!"

"Took you long enough Waldo, let me guess, you're a huge fan." Beth rolled her eyes. Tori and Shane broke down laughing, remembering all the times Dustin had went on and on about her.

"Well, you were right Dustin, the silver ranger is beautiful," Tori giggled. Dustin blushed.

"I'm sorry I offended you Elizabeth, I only meant to say that you should be careful," Sensei implored.

"It's no worry; I should have controlled my temper. I am always careful. I have made many enemies over the years, and please, call me Beth. I would also like to add that I do not wish to take on the seventh morpher, but I will, when it becomes necessary."

"How did you know?" asked Sensei.

"Each morpher was created so that it would channel certain powers. I am the only one powerful enough to wield the silver morpher."

"Will you at least take it, in case you need it?" prompted Sensei.

"Of course, Sensei. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have errands to run. See you at dinner Waldo!"

"Bye Lizzy!" Dustin replied. Only Cam noticed her take the morpher on her way out. Turning to Sensei, the remaining rangers began to bombard him with questions.

_There you have it, Beth is a legend it seems. But when will she finally morph. Next chapter will include the reappearance of an old friend and some team bonding._


	4. An Old Friend

_This chapter is a filler, but I think you'll enjoy._

Once she was alone again, Beth let out a sigh. On her wrist was once again a powerful morpher. She did not want to be a ranger again. Hadn't she done enough? Couldn't she ever a normal life? Apparently not.

Beth decided to spend the rest of the day shopping for laptops. Heaven knows, she needed a new one. But she didn't regret giving her old one to the shelter, they needed it more. Beth was finished rather quickly. The workers were surprisingly helpful. Beth took the laptop home, ate lunch, and fed Arda. Then she left to find the gym.

She found it exactly were Kelly said it was. Beth entered and was immediately greeted by a rather ragged old man. "Hey, you lassie, if your lookin' for lessons, you better inquire with the new owner, if you ain't, you better inquire anyway." The man left.

"Thanks!" Beth shouted after him. Beth looked around the place. It was a full set up, with events for both men's and women's gymnastics. Beth knocked on the office door.

"It's open!" came from within. Beth opened the door and was greeted with a pleasant surprise. Inside, in all her glory, was five time Olympic medalist, gymnastics legend, and Beth's mentor, Kimberly Hart.

"Kim?"

"Hannah?"

"It's Elizabeth now, I changed my name."

"I see," The two stood there a moment, then Beth ran to hug the young woman.

"I missed you Kimmy. I just moved here and it's so nice to see a familiar face. Do you know that your cousin Kelly lives in this city? I'm really glad to see you. I was adopted again, and my new brother lives here and I moved in with him, and I'm back in the silver business, with a brother again, and I graduated college, like two years ago" Beth took a breath.

Kim seemed amused. "I'm glad some things haven't changed," she mused. "I missed you too, but what did you come here for?"

"Oh, I was coming to see how expensive it would be to practice here."

"I'll make a deal with you. You can use it free if you agree to teach one class a day for me."

"I'll have to check with Kelly, my other boss, but I think it'll work, though I may have to leave suddenly." Beth flashed her morpher to emphasize her point.

"Poor Bethie can't get a break, can she?"

Beth grinned at the familiar nickname. There had been so many Hannahs, that everyone started calling her Bethie. When Beth had changed her name, the nickname stuck.

"I'm going to put my leotard on, let's see if I still got it, eh?" Beth asked.

"When Beth came back, wearing the silver leotard with pink stripes on each side, Kim's eyes watered.

"You kept it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I may have been mad at you for breaking Tommy's heart when I know you still love him, but you're my sister from another mister. Besides, I think I understand now."

"You fell in love?"

"No, but I realized I can't ever date, or fall in love, so I understand about hard choices."

"Wait, how do you know about me still loving Tommy?"

"Besides the fact that you just admitted it, you have a picture of him in your office."

The two left the conversation at that, and started practicing, spotting each other and giving advice.

Dustin and Tori were walking by the gym and spotted Beth on the beam. They walked in as Beth preformed a round-off back-handspring dismount.

Beth and Kim started chatting.

"Just like old times, eh Kimmy?"

"Yeah, except Trini and the boys aren't here, and you're not nine years old anymore."

"Hey Lizzy!"

"How come he gets to call you Lizzy, you told me you don't like the nickname!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim this is my new brother Dustin, who I get to call Waldo, and Tori, a new friend. Guys, this is Kim, an old friend from high school, and one of my mentors. She's also very… pink."

Kim's eyes were drawn immediately to the morphers on their wrists. "Well Bethie, I see what you mean, trouble does seem to follow you around"

"Well Kim, I think I'd better get home."

"Oh, all we had left was the vault, your specialty!"

"Okay, I'll vault."

Beth stepped up to the run way, applied a little chalk, and ran at the vault, where she promptly launched herself into the air with her hands, preforming a one and a half twist. Dustin and Tori stared amazed.

Beth grabbed her bag and walked past the gawking duo, ignoring them completely. When she returned from the hanging room, she was once again sporting a tunic, leggings, and running shoes. "Kim, it's been wonderful to see you. I'll let you know when I am available to help out. You should come by Storm Chargers, where I start work tomorrow. Your cousin Kelly owns the place."

"I just might!" promised Kim.

"Bye, Waldo, Tori, Kim!"

As Beth left, Kim turned to Dustin. "You take good care of that girl. She's been to hell and back in the past 11 years, and might have to make the trip again. I know she can survive alone, but you promise me she won't have to, alright. She means the world to me, and several other people. Promise me you'll have her back Yellow Ranger."

Dustin blinked. "She told you?"

"She didn't have to, you did. I'm Kimberly Hart, original pink ranger."

Dustin saw how serious Kim was. "I promise," he vowed.

"I'll look out for her too," Tori promised.

"Good, but remember, if you break your promises, 'Hell, hath no wrath like a pissed off pink ranger." Kim left them and closed the office door behind her.

"Now I see what Lizzy meant by overprotective siblings," Dustin commented.

When Dustin arrived home, close to an hour later, he was greeted by the sight of Beth bustling around the kitchen. She had spaghetti, green beans, and garlic bread, all ready. It seemed that she had made enough for a small army.

"You made so much, why?" Dustin asked.

"Apparently, the rest of the team decided to invite themselves over, and Cam was appalled by their manners, so he called half an hour ago. It wasn't hard to through this together." Just as Beth finished explaining, the doorbell rang. "Right on time," she commented. Dustin answered it, as Beth got out the plates and cutlery. Everyone piled in, and Beth instructed them to serve themselves.

When everyone was settled, Cam began the conversation. "So Beth, I never got to ask why you called yourself Livs when we communicated over the computer."

"Livs is an anagram of the first four letters in both my last name, and my color, _silv_er. The beauty of it is that it looks like an ordinary nickname."

"Oh, that's creative," commented Tori.

"Thanks, it took me ages to think of it."

Shane decided to interrupt. "When you were talking to Sensei, you said something about being trained from birth. What did you mean?" he questioned.

"That's something I can't tell you, at least not yet. It's very personal and very dangerous information."

Shane didn't like this. "How can we trust you if your keeping secrets?"

Tori intervened. "Shane, you don't have to be so rude. But, he does bring up a good point Beth."

"I know," Beth replied sadly. "But, I don't know enough yet. Most of this information is highly personal, or could put people in even more danger. I can however, promise that if it ever becomes relevant for this battle, this team, you will be the first to know Shane. Dustin will have to know eventually and Sensei knows some of it, and the rest of you… I'm not sure.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Shane replied, evidently appeased.

"As red ranger, I am bound to follow you. I may be very experienced, but the power never chose me as red for a reason. You are more than welcome to ask for advice though; I know from experience that all rangers need help sometimes." Before their very eyes, Beth's eyes grew tired and distant. Her shoulders slouched and her smile slipped off her face.

"Are you alright?" Dustin asked, concerned.

"Honestly no, but I'll be fine. I'm just weary. I've had a rough life." Beth smiled sadly. "Do you want to see a picture of some of you predecessors?"

"Sure," they responded.

Beth left and returned with a silver picture frame. The picture was of six teenagers, a young girl, and a robot. There was a head floating in a tube in the background. "The youngest girl is me, the robot is Alpha 5, and the floating head is Zordon. The teenagers are Billy, Zack, Tommy, Jason, Trini, and Kim," Beth explained.

"You looked cute in pigtails," commented Tori.

"Thanks, Kim or Trini usually did my hair. I swear, Kim probably thought I was a living doll or something, she bought me so many clothes," Beth chuckled.

Soon, everyone was gone, and Beth cleaned up and took Arda for a walk before going to bed.

_So, chapter four is complete. What do you think?_ _Next chapter has a little bit of backstory, her first day at work, and a little bonding with Cam and Sensei._

_Tell me what you think! ;)_


	5. An Ordinary Day

_So, this is another filler. But it explains how Beth can juggle so many things at one time. And why she chooses to._

The next morning, Beth was up at six o' clock sharp. She walked Arda, ate breakfast, and ready for the day, this time in shorts and a t-shirt. After yoga and meditation, Beth was fully awake, ready for anything. Quickly, she threw her leotard, a granola bar, a water bottle, a sponge and her bracelet into her backpack, and headed out the door.

She arrived at Storm Chargers five minutes early. Kelly looked up as she walked in. "Finally, a punctual employee!" she exclaimed.

"I try," Beth grinned, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Can you stock the shelves?"

"Sure," Beth replied. She turned around and noticed a multitude of boxes. Some were already opened, as if someone had started working, and never finished. Shrugging Beth pulled the first one to her and began working.

When Dustin, Hunter and Blake walked in, close to an hour later, they were surprised to see their unfinished work from yesterday, finished. "You're late." The boys turned around to see Kelly with her hands on her hips. "Get to work, there are bikes that need work, Blake, you help me with the customers, Beth, sweep the floors, then you can take your break."

The boys saw Beth already with a broom. She nodded then began. "What are you doing here?" asked Dustin.

"I work here. Did I forget to tell you that?"

"Yeah,"

"Oops. Oh well, It's only a couple hours in the mornings, nothing serious." Beth replied.

Beth finished sweeping quite quickly, and headed out back. She found the old bike, and set it on the tarp. Beth took out her sponge and began to gingerly clean all the pieces she could find. She got two boxes and sorted the things into two groups usable, and unusable. Soon, everything was clean, and dirt free.

Beth reentered the store to see Tori, Shane and Cam in the TV room. She waved to them as she approached Kelly. "My breaks over, anything you need me to do?"

"Can, you take inventory of the back room? I'm sure we have lots of surplus supplies."

"Sure, Kelly." Beth took the notebook she was offered and headed to the backroom. Beth worked diligently, and had finished in less than two hours. She walked over to Kelly and handed her the completed list.

"Wow, Beth you work fast. Though it's time for you to clock out, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Kelly."

"Okay, bye." Beth left the store and headed home. It was already noon and she was hungry. She arrived home, and changed into her normal outfit of a tunic and leggings. Then she fed Arda, ate a sandwich, grabbed her backpack and headed over to Kim's.

The two girls talked for a while. It was decided that Beth would take the one thirty class. It was during Kim's lunch break, just in case. Beth was scheduled to start on Wednesday. Beth would have stayed longer to chat, but she had to go see Sensei.

As soon as Beth was out of sight, she ninja streaked all the way to Ninja Ops. Once inside, Beth greeted Sensei. "Good afternoon, Sensei,"

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth. Thank you for agreeing to help clean."

"It is no problem Sensei; it has to get done eventually. It's better that it gets done now, than when a monster is attacking."

Beth got to work. She dusted everything. Then she swept the floor. Neither task took very long. Soon, Beth found herself digging the mop out of the closet. She mopped thoroughly, and put the mop away. Knowing the dangers of a wet floor, Beth used her Air ninja powers to dry the floor. She had the floor completely clean by two o' clock.

"Sensei, is there anything else I can do?"

Well, no but if you want to, you can look through the ancient scrolls, you might find something interesting, there." Beth walked over to the scrolls and picked up one on the basics of the elements.

Cam walked in an hour later. "Wow, I've never seen Ninja Ops this clean!"

Beth looked up from her scroll. "Thanks Cam."

"When did you get here?" asked Cam.

"About two and a half hours ago."

"You clean fast."

"Well I should hope so, I've ended up on cleaning duty so many times; I had to be able to clean fast. And, the Command Center was much bigger. Ah, what fun it was back then."

Cam stared at the short girl in front of him. She volunteered to clean Ninja Ops, and enjoyed it! Beth was a mystery all right. Beth saw his puzzlement and chuckled. She knew he wouldn't understand her. And Cam hated not knowing things. But he would never be able to fully understand her.

He didn't know how it felt to not have a father. He didn't know what it felt like to watch your mother die; he didn't know what it's like to lose three sets of adopted parents, or to be separated from your siblings. And Cam may have been smart, but he didn't know what it was like to go to school when all of the other students were at least 5 years older than her.

She only survived school because of her big brother Jason, and his friends who later became like siblings to her. The only reason, she wasn't depressed was because of all the activities she took on. And the only reason she was sane, is because she was a ranger, first and foremost.

"Earth to Beth! Hello, anyone there?" When Beth snapped out of her trancelike state, Cam was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Cam. I got lost in thought for a moment there. It happens from time to time."

"It's okay Beth," he chuckled.

"Anyway, do you want to spar?" prompted Beth.

They both took up defensive stances and began. The rangers walked in, fifteen minutes later, in time to see Cam land on his back. Beth was standing over him. She offered him her hand. Once Cam was on his feet, he had to ask a question. "I thought you were going to go easy on me."

Sensei spoke up. "She was."

"How on earth are you so good?" Cam asked.

"I've been training in various forms of martial arts since I was six years old. I became a ranger at 9 years old, and have been ever since." Beth explained, blushing.

"All of that, on top of school, and life in general. How do you manage?" asked Tori.

"I meditate every day. I also try not to procrastinate, and I learned to organize my schedule very carefully. And when things do get stressful, I often go to either the track, or the gym. Sometimes I clean; the solitude of that chore helps me think."

"You are very busy," observed Sensei.

"I have to be, otherwise I slip into depression. Being busy is my coping mechanism, I guess."

Tori wanted to know one more thing. "What time do you have left for you know, friends family, a boyfriend, a life?"

"I don't date. It makes thing easier. My friends and family are, mostly, involved with either Ranger business, or martial arts. I don't really relate to people outside of those spheres."

"That's kind of sad, isn't it?" responded Tori.

"I learned a long time ago that life isn't fair. Besides we're not seeing any of the good that comes with it. Being a ranger has brought me many friends and allies, I have experience that most never will, and I get the privilege of preventing some of the suffering of others. Sensei, I think I've had enough practice. May I be excused?"

"Of course, Elizabeth."

Beth arrived home shortly due to her still-in-tact communicator, from her first team. She was able to teleport directly in to her bedroom. She crossed to her laptop and opened her email. There were two messages for her, one was from Jason. He was going to bring her books by sometime in the next few months. Beth had had some top secret, ancient books that ordinary eyes shouldn't read. Jason was one of the few people she trusted enough to guard them. The other message was from Trini. It was a long newsy one full of everything going on in Angel Grove.

Beth replied to both of them. Giving them every detail she could think of. She described her brother, and her new friends. She told them about running into Kim. She told them how much she missed them. After Beth finished she pulled out her silver flash drive and updated her video diary.

_So, what do you think? Should I continue? Next chapter give a glimpse at what happens when you make Beth angry. Poor rangers._


	6. Beth's Temper

_This chapter was a lot of fun to write. We discover some very interesting facts about Elizabeth. And she bonds with the team, sort of. ;)_

Beth seemed to settle in to her new life quickly. She developed a routine. She had very busy life. She juggled two jobs, training with the rangers, fixing her bike, and her own personal training. But Beth always managed to find time to take care of Arda, run errands for Kim, Kelly, and Sensei. The rangers also were steadily improving. Beth was able to teach them tricks, and tactics for all sorts of villains.

Everyone could see that Beth enjoyed her busy life. She got on well with all of the rangers, especially with Tori, Dustin, and Cam. So it was a surprise when Beth streaked into Ninja Ops fuming. She slammed a newspaper down on the table. "Have you seen this?" she huffed angrily.

The headline read, 'Blue Bay Seeing Yellow- Is Yellow Going Solo?'

"Our boy here is a celebrity!" commented Blake.

"How cool is this?" exclaimed Dustin.

"So not cool," snarled Beth.

They ignored her and Shane started reading. "While the city has gotten used to the heroics of the power rangers, this is the first time one has stepped forward on their own."

Tori continued, "Is this a sign of things to come, as yellow going solo?"

"Hey, that's stupid," Dustin pouted, "why would I ever go…"

Dustin was interrupted by the computer beeping.

"What is it Cam?" asked Tori.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan sites. Yellow ranger just got 15,000 letters and counting."

"They're all for him?" Shane scoffed.

"Don't act all surprised," Dustin smirked. Suddenly the alarms started blaring, and the computer crashed.

"Next time you choose to become a celebrity, tell your fans to send letters the old fashioned way, with stamps!" Cam said.

"This place is packed!" Shane exclaimed as he and the Bradley brothers walked into Storm Chargers, followed by a scowling Beth.

"Ever since the yellow ranger made an appearance, I can't keep people away! It's crazy, but it's great for business," Kelly explained.

"What just cause the yellow ranger was here? He's not even the red one!"

"I don't know, there's just something about a man in yellow," she sighed, not noticing Beth fake gagging in the background.

Dustin ran out of the back room. "Oh man I lost track of time, let me go wash up."

Shane nodded before turning to the Bradleys and Beth, who had recovered. "What are you guys doing while me and Dustin are at the skate park?"

Beth shrugged, helping Kelly, she could use it." She turned and started working.

Hunter handed a letter to Shane. "It's from our adoptive grandmother," he said.

"Yeah, she's really sick." Blake added.

"You gonna visit her?" Shane asked.

"That's the problem, she lives really far away," Blake admitted. "Do you think Sensei would let us use the Ninja Red Eye?"

"Only one way to find out, Shane responded. And all the boys left.

Beth was on break when her morpher beeped. _"Guys, we got a major problem,"_ said Shane.

Beth shook her head as she walked over to Kelly. "Kelly, I gotta go now, I have things to do."

"Oh, thanks for helping out Beth," Kelly responded.

"No problem."

Beth walked into Ninja Ops in time to hear Tori's last statement. "…it's about doing what's right."

Sensei spoke up, "We are all glad you've gained the world's attention, but how you use it is what's important."

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I'm doing just fine. Now I gotta go. I've got to take a call from my agent." Dustin started to leave, but stopped when Beth stepped out in front of him, a rather scary glare on her face. Beth's arms were crossed and her stance was quite intimidating.

"Listen, all of you, I only want to say this once. When Zordon first created the Power Rangers, he set three rules. The first was to never escalate a battle, unless the enemy forced you to. You broke that when you morphed to fight those robbers; you easily could have subdued them without your ranger powers. The second is to never use the power for personal gain. You broke that too. The third is to never reveal your identity. You almost broke that by morphing in Kelly's shop. Not to mention, you may have endangered Kelly more through her new association with the yellow ranger. As for the rest of you, isolating Dustin, and accusing him, even if it's for his own good will accomplish nothing but weakening your bond, and weakening the team as a whole. Now, I know you don't have to listen to me; I am not your red ranger, nor am I your mentor, but you, all of you, need to get your act together or this world is doomed," she hissed. With that, Beth pushed a button on her wrist-watch, and disappeared in a flash of silver. Dustin just shook his head and left.

Shane looked at Tori, "Well that was scary," he commented.

"Terrifying," agreed Cam.

Beth stayed in her room, meditating. She ate before Dustin arrived home from the battle, and fully intended to ignore him until he had learned his lesson. It was late that evening when Dustin knocked on Beth's door. "Come in."

Dustin entered the room to see Beth sitting cross legged on a yoga mat on the floor. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was carefully controlled. Dustin fidgeted. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you, and to my team. Forgive me?" he said hopefully.

Beth opened her eyes and stood up slowly. Suddenly Dustin was caught up in a hug. "Your forgiven, I was only angry because saving the world has been my life's work. You aren't the only one who's made mistakes. Heaven knows, I've made a lot. Just try to think next time, kay?" Dustin laughed.

* * *

_So, Beth has a temper. Do you like? Dislike? Tell me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or any of the characters except for Miss Elizabeth Anne Silverra. _

I will be posting a one-shot soon. It explains the next chapter.


	7. Another Secret Revealed

_So, I finally got another chapter up, hooray for me. If you have any questions, comments, or critiques feel free to review, or PM me. Enjoy._

* * *

The next weeks passed quickly. Motodrone appeared and Hunter got a new bike. Beth still hadn't morphed into the silver ranger, preferring to stay at Ninja Ops and show off to Cyber Cam. She was essentially trying to pull a Billy. Beth also began having visions when she meditated. They were visions of a forest and a floating light. She left the rangers to go on a retreat to reconnect to her fey abilities in secret.

Unbeknownst to her, Shane was having similar visions, only in his sleep. Sensei had also gone on a meditation retreat as well, and the rangers, minus Shane, were celebrating Tori's eighteenth birthday. Shane had decided to search for the meaning of his visions and was wandering around in the woods.

Shane saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He followed the slight rustling of the air until he came across a meadow. In the middle of the meadow was a woman training. Not just any woman, but Beth. Shane suddenly understood why Kim had called her the Silver Legend. She demonstrated agility, speed, and control that were almost inhuman.

The strangest thing was not the intensity with which she trained, but her attire. Beth wore what looked like chainmail, over black leggings. She wore black leather armor over her outfit. A silver circlet graced her head. An ornate bow and a quiver of white fletched arrows were strapped to her back, and two long, deadly looking knives hung from her belt. Beth held a sword in one hand and an intricately carved staff in the other.

"I know your there Shane, you might as well come out." Beth had stopped by that point.

Shane entered the meadow and watched her for a minute. "Who are you?" he asked, "What are you?"

"I'm human, mostly. My father was a sorcerer, and my mother was an Elfen Princess. My story is super long and very complicated. What you just saw were special abilities I can only use in the months before and after the summer solstice."

Beth and Shane had started walking, when Vexacus appeared. They fought him off, Beth doing significantly better than Shane. Suddenly a light appeared, and Beth and Shane were transported to another area of the forest. A beautiful woman appeared and introduced herself as Skyla.

Beth followed Shane and Skyla chuckling as she watched them flirt shamelessly. She outright laughed as Shane realized Skyla was an alien. When Shane realized that Skyla was going to die, Beth kept silent, giving them space.

Vexacus returned and dragged Skyla off. Beth and Shane followed. They rescued Skyla, and while Skyla was giving Shane her power and life force, Beth was chanting something inaudibly. Vexacus retuned, the rangers arrived to help out, and Shane gained a battalizer.

After the battle, the rangers returned to Ninja Ops, and Beth remained behind.

Beth arrived at Ninja Ops in time to see an orange Dustin present a birthday cake to Tori.

"What on Earth went on while I was gone? I was only gone for three days! Gees guys!" Beth exclaimed.

The others tuned to her. Dustin was the first to speak. "Your royalty, of a magical race, and you didn't tell me?" Dustin sounded hurt.

"Yes, I'm known as Queen Ivira. I don't exactly rule though, I have other duties, so a regent governs in my place. I didn't tell you sooner because I was still figuring out if I could trust you or not."

Sensei spoke up, "You're part fey; doesn't that make you immortal?"

"No, that is a myth, by the way Shane, there's a surprise outside for you; I think it will cheer you up." Shane looked confused, but left anyway. Beth handed Tori a box. "Happy Birthday Tori" inside was an elaborate friendship bracelet with the name 'Tori' woven into a sea blue background.

"Thank you," Tori responded, before a shout was heard from outside.

"Skyla, you're alive!"

"Every head in the room turned to Beth. "What, they're soul mates! So what if I gave up an extremely powerful ability to restore her life force and turn her human. I had to, I have seen several pairs of soul mates torn apart; I couldn't do nothing!" Beth explained defensively.


	8. Morphing Again

_This is my favorite chapter. There is a lot that happens. Namely that Beth morphs! Please review._

* * *

In the following days Beth had completely fixed the bike Kelly had given her. It even got a paint job. Her black and silver bike ran like a dream, and Beth couldn't wait to try it out. She decided to surprise Dustin, Kelly, Hunter and Blake at the track.

Dustin, Blake, and Hunter were racing. Blake was in the lead followed closely by Hunter. Dustin was lagging a little, but it was clear that he had improved a lot. A gate opened, and a rider in silver and black shot out. The rider sped past Dustin, and swerved around Hunter and Blake, leaving all three in the dust.

After finishing the race, the three boys were loading their bikes and discussing the silver rider.

"Dude, he smoked us!" exclaimed Blake.

"I wish I knew who he was," commented Dustin.

"You know boys, I take offence to that." The three turned around to see none other than Beth clad in silver gear, and walking her bike over. Kelly started laughing at their astonished faces.

"When you said you ride, I didn't expect you to be that fast," she commented.

Beth shrugged. "It's practice, and genetics, although, honestly, the bike is doing most of the work."

"Your bike looks really well built," commented Hunter, upon examining the engine.

"Thanks, it's astonishing what a little elbow grease will do." Beth replied.

The boys stared at her. "What aren't you good at?" asked Dustin.

"Um, basketball, baseball, shopping, controlling my temper, dating, humility, not worrying, the usual."

"How are you bad at dating, I mean you're smokin'…" Hunter trailed off, blushing.

Beth turned towards him, "I guess I just haven't met the right guy, and besides, I wouldn't want a relationship based on looks, and then there's my many over protective big brothers to think about…" Beth trailed off, and Hunter noticed Dustin glaring at him. Beth started loading her bike into the Storm Chargers van, before turning back to Hunter. "And, Hunter, you should know, I'm not interested, you're too much like some of my brothers." Beth shivered and mumbled something about never dating a red, while Blake laughed.

* * *

Beth left she was going to meet up with Cam, while the others headed to Storm Chargers. She arrived in front of the museum of Asian History and sat down to wait for Cam. He was running a little late, so Beth pulled out a notebook and started writing. Cam arrived eventually, and the duo went inside. They returned shortly carrying a box, and looking a little winded. Well, Cam looked winded, Beth looked fine.

They returned to Ninja Ops to see Tori dancing, Shane singing, and Dustin playing a saxophone. "Hey, it's the kid's from Fame. Please tell me this isn't part of their ninja training Dad." Cam groaned. Beth giggled as she saw Sensei with earphones in. "Dad? Hello Dad!" Cam shouted, startling Sensei, causing Beth to giggle louder. "What is going on around here?" he asked.

"Were gonna be on Totally Talented!" Dustin enthused.

Cam smirked, "don't you actually have to have… forget it," he broke off.

"Ah, is someone green with envy?" Shane taunted.

"No, just green," he bit back.

"Look, you guys aren't the only ones who have hidden talent," Beth told them, isn't that right Dustin?" The boy in question nodded, remembering the events of that morning.

"Cool, what do you do?" questioned Tori.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be hidden," Cam smirked, before turning to his father, "Dad we got it."

"Got what?" Shane questioned.

"I don't know," Cam admitted, "Can we open it?"

"Only in case of emergency," Sensei answered, "Whatever is in that box is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

* * *

Beth left the rangers to get some advanced training in. She was faring extremely well, when she sensed giant wolves sneaking up on her. She rolled to the side as one of them launched at her, and let out a wolf like snarl. She was losing rapidly and knew she had to resort to morphing. She spun the disk on her morpher and shouted, "Silver Storm! Ranger Form! Power of Storm!" Wind, Rain, and Lightning swirled around her, and Beth's suit appeared on her body. Her suit was styled like Tori's, with a silver shirt, skirt, boots, gloves, and belt, and with a black shirt and pants underneath. Beth fared a lot better against the mutts after that, but was still relieved when the other rangers showed up.

Once the rangers were back at ninja ops, Beth separated herself from the others while they puzzled the situation out. She was lost in thought as she stared at her morpher. She sighed. She should have known that she couldn't run from fate.

Suddenly the mainframe beeped. "What's going on Cam?" Shane asked.

"No sign of Shimazu, but I've got Motodrone on the scanner."

"He's mine," Hunter announced. "You guys look for the three wolf blades."

"All right," Shane agreed, "We'll take the forest."

"And I'll track what's going on from the Samurai Chopper," stated Cam.

"I'll go with Hunter, to watch his back." Beth decided, "Don't argue with me Hunter!" she added, seeing his look.

They all headed out. Beth and Hunter's battle with Motodrone was intense. They were both hit hard, and inevitably Hunter was out for the count. Beth teleported themselves both to ninja ops, before heading out to help the other rangers, as Cam and Shane were taking on Motodrone.

Eventually, the rangers were able to regroup back at ninja ops. They were all breathing hard, and Beth's mind was whirling as she went over all the possible strategies she could use in this situation. Unfortunately, the wolf blades supersized and transformed into one giant three headed dog. The Wind and Thunder rangers headed out. Beth stayed behind as she didn't have a Ninja Zord.

The rangers lost soundly and were forced to retreat. Once everyone was safely inside Ninja Ops, Sensei gave Cam permission to open the box.

"Anyone want to take bets?" Hunter asked.

"It's gotta be like some really old sword," Shane suggested.

"Or a cool fighting staff," Dustin imputed.

"It's going to be an ancient scroll, probably containing a quest for one of us, most likely for Cam," Beth informed then, sounding bored.

Cam opened the box to see a scroll. Beth made her way over to his side to help him interpret it. The other rangers left to go practice for Totally Talented.

Eventually, they figured it out and the other rangers were called back to ninja ops. When asked to give Cam their power disks, the rangers resisted, but eventually relented.

Cam left, and the rangers headed out unmorphed to take on the mutt. Beth stayed back and watched the whole ugly battle from ninja ops. She let out a sigh of relief as Cam arrived and summoned the Mammoth Zord. The rangers won the fight and Beth headed home to relax for a bit.

* * *

The Rangers, minus Beth, were gathered backstage, joking around and teasing each other. Dustin was looking around anxiously. "Where's Beth? She said she'd be here," he stated.

"I'm right behind you, Waldo," Beth walked up carrying a guitar case.

"Wow, Lizzy, You look incredible!" Dustin exclaimed. Beth was wearing a silver sundress with a yellow sash around her slim waist. Her hair was twisted up in an ornate clip. She wore black heels and very little make up, as well as her usual jewelry and her morpher.

"So, what are you going to do, Beth?" asked Tori.

"It's a surprise," said Beth. The show started. Shane sang, Tori danced, Dustin played his saxophone, and Cam played his guitar. Hunter and Blake teamed up; Hunter rapped while Blake was disk jockey. Soon it was Beth's turn.

She went out on stage, where a stool and mike were set up. She sat, and pulled out an acoustic guitar. "This song is an original dedicated to my family, I love you all."

"_A young mother and a baby girl,_

_Sat waiting for his return,_

_Waiting on a man who never would come home,_

_And they're terrified._

_The little girl now six years old,_

_Sitting by her mother's side,_

_Waiting for something she doesn't know,_

_And she's terrified._

_I never got to say thank you,_

_For loving me, and teaching me,_

_And making me who I am._

_I never got to say thank you,_

_For feeding me, and clothing me,_

_And walking with me hand in hand._

_I won't forget you._

_I won't forget you._

_The little girl now nine years old,_

_Kneeling on the ground before a stone,_

_Talking to her adopted Dad,_

_And she said,_

_I never got to say thank you,_

_For loving me, and teaching me,_

_And making me who I am._

_I never got to say thank you,_

_For feeding me, and clothing me,_

_And walking with me hand in hand._

_I won't forget you._

_I won't forget you._

_The little girl and her new brother,_

_In the waiting room, willing then to wake up,_

_She's thirteen now, and she's grown up fast,_

_But she cried,_

_I never got to say thank you,_

_For loving me, and teaching me,_

_And making me who I am._

_I never got to say thank you,_

_For feeding me, and clothing me,_

_And walking with me hand in hand._

_I won't forget you._

_I won't forget you._

_The little girl, still thirteen,_

_Standing with her big brother,_

_Knowing this was goodbye,_

_And she said,_

_I never said thank you,_

_For loving me, and teaching me,_

_And making me who I am._

_I never said thank you,_

_For defending me, and teasing me,_

_And staying with me to the end._

_I can't forget you._

_I can't forget you._

_The teenage girl now seventeen,_

_Sitting in a pew crying unashamedly,_

_And she said,_

_I never got to say thank you,_

_For loving me, and teaching me,_

_And making me who I am._

_I never got to say thank you,_

_For feeding me, and clothing me,_

_And walking with me hand in hand._

_I won't forget you._

_I won't forget you._

_This is me saying thank you."_

Beth received a standing ovation. She walked off the stage, tears staining her cheeks. Dustin noticed and pulled her into a tight hug. Someone tapped Beth on the shoulder. She turned to see Kim standing there.

Beth threw herself into Kim's arms. "It's okay Bethie, you still have family, and you're not alone. You've never been alone." Kim comforted.

Marah and Kapri went on, preforming much better than anyone expected. Tori noticed their terrible lip-sinking, and pointed it out. The duo stormed out of the building, but not before firing an energy ball at Stu, causing him to quit.

"Does this mean there are no winners?" asked Dustin.

"I don't know, I think we're all winners," responded Cam.

Beth giggled at Cam's cheesiness, finally cheering up. "Hiccup," every head turned toward Beth. "Hiccup."

* * *

_There it is. I hope you liked it. Review! Coming soon, a visit from Jason, and a vision._


	9. Birthdays, Reunions, and Nightmares

_Here is chapter nine, my personal favorite so far. enjoy!_

* * *

Beth was standing next to the Bradley brothers and Dustin as Shane and Tori were attempting to ride the Thunder cycles. Inevitably, both crashed.

Beth was chortling as Dustin and Blake rolled the bikes into the mobile Ninja ops. Cam was glaring at Shane and Tori, upset that he had to fix two more bikes.

"Well that was productive," spoke Hunter sarcastically.

"Come on Shane, we can't let these guys pass us up," Tori commented as Shane passed. He turned to look at her, frowning a little.

"Huh? Sorry Tori, I can't really focus right now," he said, looking apologetic.

"Your brother's visit is really messing with you huh?" Blake asked, jumping down from the truck.

"Yeah… Hey look, I gotta go. I gotta meet him at the skate park, and he'll freak if I'm late."

"Do you mind if I tag along? My big brother is coming to town too," Beth asked.

"Yeah, sure," Shane replied.

* * *

As they were walking to town, Shane broke the silence. "So, what's your brother like?"

"Well, he's about six years older than me, and currently is the co-owner of a dojo. I don't see him very often, but we're very close. He knows everything about me, and is one of the few who does. "When our parents died, he tried to get guardianship of me, but was denied due to financial reasons."

"He knows _everything_?"

"Shane, he's the original red ranger, I had no reason not to tell him."

Shane nodded. He looked up to see his brother talking to a young man in red. Beth's face lit up when she saw the duo.

"Jason!" she shrieked as she ran over to the man and threw her arms around him.

"Bethie how's my favorite sister?"

"I'm fine, and really glad to see you."

"Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed.

"Shh, not so loud!" Beth admonished.

"It's your birthday?" Shane asked as he approached.

"Yes, I didn't say anything because people always make a big deal out of it." Shane nodded in response.

"So Beth, who is this? Is he your boyfriend?" asked Jason.

"EW, yuck! No offence Shane, but that would be as gross as me dating one of my brothers."

Shane laughed, "None taken Beth,"

Porter and Shane left to go talk shortly after that. Jason and Beth walked over to his car. "I have your books, safe and sound. No one has touched them but me," Jason informed her.

"Good, I need to study some more."

"I have a question for you," spoke Jason, "What is Trini's ring size?"

Beth squealed. "Finally, I thought this day would never come! She's a six by the way."

Suddenly, a blast hit Beth from behind. A collar appeared on her neck. She crumpled to the ground with an expression of absolute terror. Jason saw the foot soldiers advancing on him and his sister and struck a defensive stance.

Jason had defeated most of the Kelzacks by the time the rangers arrived. He stepped back as they morphed and drove the monster away.

Dustin was the first to notice Beth and Jason. "Lizzy, are you okay?" he asked as he rushed over. She didn't respond. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm Jason, the original red ranger, and Beth's brother."

"I'm Dustin, yellow ranger, and Beth's other brother, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

"Let's get her back to Ninja Ops," Tori suggested.

* * *

After analyzing the collar, Cam discovered that the collar causes people to see their greatest fear. When Jason heard this, all the color drained from his face.

"What's wrong Jason?" asked Sensei.

"You guys have to destroy this Isaac fellow, and fast. Beth shouldn't be exposed to this for very long."

"She always seems so strong, so fearless," commented Tori.

"She has fears, she's afraid of being alone, terrified of it really."

A new voice was heard, continuing that line of thought. "Beth has lost a lot of people she cares about. Her biological parents, her first adoptive father, her second set of adoptive parents, her sister, who ran away, her third adoptive father, to name a few. She's also psychic, and knows things that she hasn't told us. And I'm not even mentioning the fact that most of the people she considers family are power rangers." Kim emerged into the main room.

"How did you get in here?" asked Tori.

"The crane sensed the she-wolf's cry for help, and led me here. I can help her, but you guys have to destroy Isaac first."

The alarms started blaring. Kim looked at Jason and smiled. "Go…" she said.

"And may the power protect you," Jason finished.

* * *

Kim and Jason waited until the nightmare collar disappeared. Kim grabbed Beth's hand, and started glowing a soft pink. Eventually Beth began glowing brilliant silver.

Jason then began talking. "Elizabeth, I know you face an enormous task, and that the days ahead will be difficult. I also know that you would not be chosen for the task if you could not complete it. I believe that help will be given to you when you need it. You will never be completely alone. You have proven yourself capable many times over. Believe in yourself, for I believe in you."

Kim let go of Beth's hand and stopped glowing. "I have transferred your message let's hope it will be enough."

A minute later, Beth's eyes opened. "Thank you," she said.

"Are you still afraid?" questioned Kim hesitantly.

"Yes, I am, but more determined. The vision gave me some hints of the future. I have a lot of work to do, and very little time in which to do so." Jason and Kim nodded, fully aware of how much the world depended on Beth, Zordon's heir.

The rangers chose this moment to enter the room. Dustin was again the first to notice that Beth was aware of the world. "Lizzy! You're okay! I was so worried." Beth stood and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I worried you, I'll try not to make a habit out of it." Beth laughed a little at that, knowing she was always going to be worrying her brothers.

"Why were your fears so much worse?" asked Tori, concerned.

"Well that wasn't entirely my fears. I'm a psychic, and the power decided to take advantage of the fact that I was fully submerged in my subconscious. It was very… intense," Beth responded.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Cam.

Beth smiled at their concern. "Just keep training, and stay alert."

"And us?" asked Kim.

"Well Kimmy, how do you feel about moving to Reefside? And Jase, don't tell Trini about this, and make me a bride's maid!"

"Oh, they're getting married?" asked Kim. "Finally!"

"That's what I said!" enthused Beth.

"Jason chuckled as he followed the two out.

"Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday Beth!"

* * *

Later that night, Beth sat at her desk, in front of her computer. She grinned. This design was perfect. She saved it, and deleted all the other files on the flash drive. She then scanned in the blueprints for five other devices. One in red, one in blue, one in yellow, and two slightly different ones in silver and black, respectively. She had used her vision to design everything, down to the slot for the power sources, object called 'dino gems.'

Beth sighed. Creating the individual links to the morphing grid would be the hard part. Especially because the previous wielders of the Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, and Triceratops fought in a very different style.

It was nearly four in the morning by the time Beth had finished, but she knew it was worth it. She sent the files to a certain Haylee Horizon, knowing that Tommy had already contacted her. She included step by step instructions on how to build each item, and which items to build first.

Beth smiled. The world would be safe for another year. Now she would sleep, because the real work would begin tomorrow.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! Up next, Beth's vision. TTFN!_


	10. The Vision

_This chapter is dedicated solely to Beth's vision. enjoy!_

* * *

Beth stood on a high cliff overlooking the desolate scene below. She wore a pure white dress with no adornments. Next to her appeared a silvery wolf that Beth instantly recognized as Cordata, her spirit animal.

Cordata spoke. "You know why we are here. You are vital to the future of humanity, heir of Zordon. You cannot change any of the events you will be shown, but your influence will save lives."

Beth turned her attention to the plain before her. She saw a familiar face running through a lab. He was being chased by large reptilian creatures. The man dived off the island and into the water just as it exploded behind him.

"Your friend Tommy has discovered the dino gems. These gems can gift people with extraordinary abilities. They also have the capability to power morphers, morphers you can design."

Beth suddenly saw six rangers in spandex suits. They were battling the lizard creatures. After her years of martial arts experience, Beth was able to easily memorize their fighting styles. The suits were already coming together in her mind.

"Unfortunately, you will not be able to build these morphers. Tommy has already contacted your mutual friend Haylee to build them. Create the blueprints and send them to her."

Beth nodded. The she wolf continued. "The battle with Lothor is drawing to a close. I wish you luck. I also wish to inform you that your work on devices for the blind is at the utmost importance. It will be useful sooner than you expect."

Beth looked back at the plain below her. She saw flashes of a battle; Lothor at the edge of an abyss, Tori, Shane and Dustin standing before him raising their arms…

"Look no more, for the outcome of this event cannot be shown," Cordata scolded. Beth sighed and turned her attention to the next scene.

"The great power is concerned with another matter; your friends the falcon and the crane. Both go about their lives, each experiencing a resemblance of happiness, but they aren't truly complete without each other. Also, their union is vital to the future."

Beth saw images of Tommy and Kim with a baby in a blue blanket. She saw images of the three of them about three years later with a girl in a pink blanket. The scene cuts off as Cordata spoke again.

"In the future, they will be necessary for earth's survival. I can't tell you anything else, except the fact that Tommy and Kim need each other."

"You want me to play matchmaker." It was a statement, not a question. Beth grinned; she was very good at scheming when she put her mind to it.

Beth looked back to the plain and saw a man fighting various monsters. She could not tell if he was alone, or with people or if he was a ranger or not. He fought well, but obviously did not have a lot of training.

"This is Bowen, the light," Cordata informed her.

"The son of Udonna and Leanbow, and my betrothed," finished Beth.

"You will not love him," Cordata warned, "You will have a difficult choice to make, after you meet him, which fortunately, won't be for a few years.

It's also time for you to go back to basics. You have mastered your fey magic, but you are also a witch, never forget that."

Once the wolf had finished speaking, Beth was assaulted with images, images of all of the monsters she had ever faced, images of all of her teammates falling in battle, horrible images of death and decay spreading to everything she ever cared about. It was terrifying.

Suddenly a pink crane appeared in the sky. It radiated peace, soothing Beth's frenzied mind. Cordata merged with Beth once again, and she felt the familiar strength and speed flowing through her.

Beth realized she was glowing radiant silver as the crane opened its beak to speak. When it did, it spoke with Jason's voice.

"Elizabeth, I know you face an enormous task, and that the days ahead will be difficult. I also know that you would not be chosen for the task if you could not complete it. I believe that help will be given to you when you need it. You will never be completely alone. You have proven yourself capable many times over. Believe in yourself, for I believe in you."

The crane disappeared and Beth found the strength to open her eyes back in the real world, but this time with a mission.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Please review. I find criticism and questions helpful. Next chapter will be mostly a filler, but will be Beth and Kim centered._


End file.
